Dance while you can
by Courageous
Summary: Some days are harder than others in the circle. Saber is feeling down in the dumps when it seems like everyone around her hates her. A friendly mage and his cat remind her she's not the only one stuck in the tower as they dance in a forgotten corner. F!Surana and Anders.


**Dance while you can**

_We will live longer than I will  
We will be better than I was  
We can cross rivers with our will  
We can do better than I can_

The wind was beating furiously against the tower windows as Saber crossed one of the large, cold hallways on her way to class. Her fiery ponytails bobbed behind her as she increased her pace just a little more. She would be late, again. And the mage teaching them would be furious, again. It wasn't her fault she was late for class continuously though. After all, the templars were the ones containing her. Asking her inane questions, or pushing her so her books fell on the floor. Though she knew they weren't all bad, her sixteen year old mind couldn't help but generalize. All templars were assholes.

The hallway lit up suddenly as a lightning bolt struck through the sky. Saber walked towards the window. The sky was a dark gray, lighting up here and there. The lake was a savage turmoil. In the distance thunder could be heard echoing over the foaming water. She sighed and stood there watching for a minute. The weather seemed to reflect her mood perfectly.

"You there, mage!" the muffled voice of a full-plated templar sounded in the empty hallway.

"Yes, I?" Saber asked, innocently, turning away from the window.

"You are not supposed to be here, don't you have class?"

Saber sighed and rolled her eyes visibly. "Well I was right on my way there."

"You were staring out the window. I _will_ call the knight-commander if you don't hurry your ass back to class," the templar threatened.

"And what will he do? Lock me up in a giant tower? Oh wait…" Saber said defiantly.

"How dare you take that tone with me?" the templar took a step closer to the red-headed mage.

"What will you do, templar? Hurt me?" She was feeling especially snarky today.

"You better that's all I'll do," the templar said.

"Oh, what else will the big bad templar do to me?" Saber replied.

The templar answered using only one word, but the word rang hollow throughout the empty hallway. Saber's blood froze in her veins as his lips formed the word.

"_Tranquil._"

Saber just shut her mouth, held her books closer to her and ran away towards the class. By the time she arrived there tears had started pooling in the corner of her eyes.

As she had predicted the mage wasn't exactly pleased when she entered the classroom late. Saber got yelled at, got accusing looks of the other mages and got told to shut her mouth and take the back seat. Normally she would have a snarky comment ready, not this time. This time she actually did shut up and sit down near the back of the classroom.

The class went on as usual. Mostly the teacher talked about the history of the circle, how to control demons, and how to do the most peaceful of spells. They didn't get to see any of the cool stuff the older kids were allowed to learn about. Saber yawned and just stared out the window most of the time. The wind was still howling and the sky flashed haphazardly every few seconds.

"_Psst. Hey."_

The rain ticked drearily against the window, making a soothing sound. Saber's eyes slid shut slowly as she watched the raindrops race down the window.

"_Hey, you." _

She yawned one last time and closed her eyes, letting only the sound of rain and thunder engulf her. Someone was poking her softly, but she was just too tired to care.

"_Wake up."_

The person poked her again, a bit forcefully. Saber just frowned and kept her eyes closed. All the while willing the person to keep their hands to themselves.

"_WAKE UP."_

The person gave her a shove, a bit harder than he intended, and sent Saber floundering towards the floor.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Saber said, as she rubbed her bottom.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't-" the boy who pushed her stammered. A slight blush crawled unto his cheeks.

"SABER!" the mage at the front of the classroom shrieked.

"I HAVE _HAD_ IT WITH YOU! GO TO THE FIRST ENCHANTER," she pointed towards the door, her face contorted and red.

Saber just got up, gave the boy who pushed her – who looked insanely embarrassed - an angry look, and bounded out of the classroom.

The hallway was just the way it had been before; deserted. Saber trudged through the hallway, and angry scowl featuring her face. The candle flames flickered dangerously when she passed, the wind she created while hurrying through the hallway nearly blew them out.

"Why did he even need to talk to me so badly?" she whispered under her breath as she took a turn right.

"Couldn't he tell I was just trying to get some sleep?" she muttered as she ascended some stairs.

"I mean, my eyes were closed and everything, I was _obviously_ not in the mood to be pushed," she opened a door, and stepped in another hallway. This one wasn't empty though, a few templars were standing there like silent gargoyles.

The sound of her feet hitting the stone tiles resonated through the hallway as she walked past them. Their eyes burning a way through her body. She felt like a tiny mouse being watched by a large cat. She could already feel the claws entering her flesh.

The first enchanter's quarters were just a few steps away. Saber hoped she could make it, before the templars decided to make her their new plaything. Only a few more steps.

"Hey knife-ears," one of the templars said.

The sound had been so sudden that Saber couldn't help but jump at it. This of course made the templars laugh, which in turn made her cheeks as red as her hair. She decided to just ignore their taunts and make her way to the first enchanter's chamber.

"I don't think she head you, Cavell," the other templar said.

"Weird, I guess big ears don't mean good hearing," the first one replied.

The two templars laughed again. The sounded resonated throughout the entire hallway.

Saber just kept her head low, her feet still carrying her towards the first enchanter.

"Maybe she has a demon stuck in her ears," the one called Cavell said.

"Perhaps we should knock it out of her," the other one replied. A mean grin crawled up on his face, as he balled his hand into a fist.

"Yeah, why don't you try?" Saber finally said, not being able to hold her tongue for much longer.

"Brat, how dare you talk back to your superiors!" Cavell said.

"Superiors? You hardly look superior to me. In fact, you two remind me of trolls that got their hands on plated armor," she said scowling.

"Shut your mouth or I will punch it shut," the second templar replied.

"You're welcome to tr-" the fist connected to her face before she managed to finish her sentence. She flew towards the ground for the second time that day. Her shoulder giving a crack as she landed.

"That'll teach you to talk back, abomination," Cavell said as he spat on her.

Saber could taste the blood in her mouth, and she felt tears springing in her eyes. She refused to give the templars the satisfaction, and bit her tongue to keep from crying.

"What's all this ruckus?" a voice sounded out from behind her. It was the first enchanter.

"Nothing," Cavell answered, a smug look still on his face, "we were just teaching this mage some lessons."

Irving just looked at them sadly, as they left the corridor. He then turned his attention to the red-headed elf lying on the floor. Her nose was bleeding profusely. He touched it lightly, a blue light emaciating from his fingertips. The pain almost left Saber instantly, the blood was still there though.

"Why don't you do anything against them?" Saber asked, as she got back on her feet.

"I can't," Irving said.

"But you're the first enchanter!"

"I may be the first enchanter, but I'm still a mage," Irving replied sadly, "You've been getting in a lot of trouble lately, Saber. You should learn when to keep your mouth shut."

"That's all I've been hearing today," Saber said, frowning.

"You should think before you say things, and don't let people provoke you so easily," the first enchanter says.

"But everyone's always picking on me!" Saber said, pouting.

"You're not exactly innocent in these situations, Saber. It's true, they provoke you, but only because you _let_ them."

"I don't understand," Saber frowned.

"You will, in time," the first enchanter smiled, "now go clean your face and throw on some new robes, it's almost time for dinner."

By the time Saber got herself cleaned up, the entire mesh hall was filled with mages. The mages generally sat on one side of the hall, the templars on the other, slightly alleviated, so that they could watch over them with their hawk-like eyes.

As the hall was already packed with people, it took Saber a long time to find a place that was unoccupied. As she sat down, and poured some of the brownish porridge on her plate, she noticed that the person sitting across from her was staring at her intently. She looked up and her green eyes clashed with his brown ones.

"YOU!" she shouted, almost dropping the large, wooden spoon.

The entire mesh hall looked in her direction. Her face once again flared into red, as she sat down silently.

"I want to apologize for pushing you out of your chair," the boy said, "It's just that I saw you fall asleep, and I didn't want you to get into anymore trouble. Though I guess I made matters worse by interfering."

"You think?" Saber said, sticking a spoonful of porridge in her mouth. It tasted just the way it looked. Brown.

"Let's try this again, I am Anders," he said, sticking out his hand.

"… Saber," she said, taking his.

They sat together the remainder of the evening. Conversation was strained at first, as they talked about what they had in common – life at the tower. They spoke in hushed voices, lest the templars heard what they had to say. Then after they got more acquainted with one another a few jokes were cracked, a few laughs were had, and at the ending of the evening they were a lot more comfortable with each other. They bade each other farewell and Saber went to bed with a smile on her face.

The next morning was pretty much the same as the one before. The rain hadn't stopped and the wind was still blowing furiously. A frown was spread out on Saber's face as she made her way through the tower. Anders hadn't been there at breakfast.

She ignored the jeers of the templars and stepped into her classroom. This time she was on time. Even though this time the older mage didn't yell at her, she still sat down at the back of the class. Anders wasn't in the classroom either.

Her eyes drifted to the window as the teacher started telling them about the fade. Saber's eyes once again slowly closed shut. She tried to keep them open but they seemed to have a mind of their own.

"Excuse me, I seem to be a bit late," someone said.

"That's okay; you can sit down next to – SABER ARE YOU SLEEPING?"

Saber's eyes fluttered open as she sputtered apologetic words. The teacher just looked at her suspiciously but then started droning on about the fade again.

"I really have a knack to get you in trouble, don't I?" Anders said as he sat down.

"I think just being myself is what gets me in trouble," Saber sighed.

Anders frowned.

"How come you weren't at breakfast?"

A shade of pink crawled its way to Anders' cheeks.

"No reason," he spluttered.

"You are terrible at hiding things," Saber said.

"Okay, I'll show you tonight, just promise me you won't tell anyone," Anders whispered.

Saber just grinned widely as she nodded her head. For some reason it was easier to stay awake in class the rest of the day.

Evening came slower than she'd wanted, but after dinner Anders took her hand and lead her through the maze of corridors. He seemed to know the tower a lot better than she did, as he made his way through passages she had never visited before. At first it was exciting, and she could feel her heart flutter in her chest, but after a while she became bored and wondered where he was taking her.

They slowed down when they got to a corridor without windows. It was deserted and she wondered whether they were even allowed to come here. They rounded a few more corners and then Anders opened a door.

They entered a small room, dimly lit by some candles. It seemed to be some sort of storage rooms as a few crates and sacks were stacked in the corners. Saber could hear water dripping lightly as the musk scent of the room entered her nose.

"What is this plac-" but before she could finish her sentence a small animals curled its way around her legs.

Saber had to do her best not to squeal of delight as she realized a cat was rubbing itself against her.

"I call him Mister Wiggums," Anders said happily, taking the cat in his hands.

"He's adorable!" Saber said, stroking Mister Wiggums' head.

"I found him as I was trying to find a way out of this place," Anders said, "he was starving and could hardly move. Since then I always go to breakfast extra early and sneak out some food so I can feed him before class. That's why you didn't see me."

"Anders, I had no idea," Saber said, not able to take her eyes off of the cat.

"I've always had a soft spot for cats, I couldn't just let him die," Anders snuggled the cat and then put him back on the ground. He rummaged through his pockets, got out some bits of meat and fed them to the cat.

Saber just smiled at him and sat down on one of the crates. Anders just stood there fidgeting a little. And Mister Wiggums at his pieces of meat, purring softly.

"Aren't you afraid the templars will find out?" Saber asked.

"I don't care about the templars," Anders said, "I'll leave here soon enough. I'll become an apostate, and finally know what freedom means."

"I don't think mages ever know the true meaning of freedom. Apostate or no. You'll spend your time running and hiding," Saber said, frowning.

Anders sighed and slumped a little.

"I know. I just like dreaming that someday mages will get the rights they deserve."

Saber got up and took his hands in hers.

"If we fight for it we will."

She hugged him close to her.

_Rather live out a lie than live wondering  
How the fire feels while burning_

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes, a smile playing around her lips. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him.

_For life is like a flame  
And the ashes for wasting_

Saber started rocking slightly to a beat that only existed inside her head; Anders followed her movement, his eyes never leaving hers. Their feet made patterns on the dusty tiles. Mister Wiggums just watched them closely with his bright yellow eyes.

_So honey don't be afraid  
To dance while we're waiting_

He took hold of her hand and twirled her around, never letting her get away from him. The slightest sound of laughter escaped from her lips as her hair temporarily forgot gravity.

_We will live longer than I will  
We will be better than I was  
We can cross rivers with our will  
We can do better than I can_

They moved faster now, unheard music filling the air around them. Smiling wide, laughing quietly, their hands fumbling around them. Their legs making movements they'd long since forgotten.

_So dance while you can_

In between the laughter and smiles, tears started making their way to both their eyes.

_Dance 'cause you must_

Teardrops leaked down their cheeks. Movements never slowing down. Still spinning and twirling. Trying to feel the beat they so desperately cling on to. Trying not to let it break them. Trying.

_Love out of lust_

They stopped moving now, their dance of desperation finally come to an end. Saber's head buried in Anders' chest. Crying silently as Mister Wiggums snaked in between their legs.

_Dance while you can_

**A.N: **Second fic featuring my elven mage Saber. I might do more about her. Just to clarify, the relationship between Anders and Saber is purely friendly.

**DISCLAIMER: **The lyrics in the story are not mine, they belong to Lykke Li, they just inspired me to write this.  
I also do not own Dragon Age –sadface-

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
